With the continuous development of electronic technology, large-volume, high-density data often needs to be stored and managed in practical applications. For instance in a Timer Control Register (TCON) application of a liquid crystal display, configuration parameters, operation data, compensation data and the like need to be stored, and as the resolution of the panel increases, various compensation data are refined. The amount of data stored is getting bigger and bigger. Therefore, various parameter requirements for a memory for storing data are also becoming higher and higher. In the prior art, the Nand (not and) device is widely used as a non-volatile storage device with good performance (for example, Nand Flash memory) because of its large capacity, low cost and long life. Nand devices are usually composed of blocks. During the production and use of Nand devices, bad blocks may generate due to hardware physical defects or abnormal shutdown, power failure, termination of service and process abnormalities. A bad block is a block in a Nand device that does not support read/write operations due to some failure. Its characteristic is that an operation error occurs when page program or block erase is performed to this block.
In order to reduce the impact of bad blocks on the use of the Nand device, the prior art solution is to perform bad block management on the Nand device through the processor based on the software program. However, this solution has the defects of occupying large memory and low read/write speed.